The Phase II study with alosetron in females with Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS) showed improvement in anxiety and particularly phobic anxiety based on the Symptom Checklist-90 Revised (SCL-90R) scores. This study is being conducted to further evaluate the effect of alosetron on anxiety in females with IBS.